Aura Television Productions
Aura Television Productions is an American television production and distribution company founded in 2018. The company currently distributes Aura's original series and related productions. History In January 2018, it was announced that CBS Studios' license agreement with CBS was set to expire on January 31st, 2018; Curiousgorge66 Studios has since announced that it would make the studio a subsidiary of NickFamily Studios, move the television studios of Aura into its facility and rename the studio into Aura Television Productions. The studio's film division was moved to a separate facility and reorganized into Aura Films. The facility reopened as Aura Television Productions on February 9th, 2018. In February 2018, as part of a corporate reorganization, Aura Television Productions acquired the distribution rights to The CW Animation's television library, consequently also assuming the distribution rights to the Jetix Cymru library. The CW Animation would later have its closure announced in August 2018. Further corporate reorganizing occurred on March 5th, 2018, when Aura Television Productions acquired the distribution rights to any Cartoon Network XD original series that they didn't distribute through NickFamily Studios or Jetix Cymru/The CW Animation already. The deal also included every first-run series Cartoon Network XD aired by that time (as well as the American distribution rights to Circuit City, its sequel, and Double Dare: Canada), excluding Mobile Mecha: Next In Class, which remains with Typewriter Japan. On March 16th, 2018, Cartoon Network AniStudio, through corporate re-organization became a subsidiary of the company. Subsequently, the distribution rights for the English dub of Super-Duper Spider-Man and Transformers: Disney Continuity were also re-organized into Aura Television Productions' distribution unit. In August 2018, Aura Television Productions announced deals with digital distribution platforms such as Vudu, Amazon Video, Google Play and Nintendo eShop, whilst also being in talks with Apple for digital distribution on their iTunes platform. Current distribution Main article: List of Aura Television Productions programs See also: NickFamily Studios, NickFamily Licensing, Jetix Cymru, and Cartoon Network AniStudio *''Alien (2005)'' *''An Extraordinary Venture: The European Saga'' (North American distribution) *''B-Daman Unleashed'' (English localization) *''Beautiful Skies'' (North American distribution) *''Bladedance'' (English localization; dub will be co-produced with Venga Seattle) *''Circuit City'' *''Circuit City: Gamezone'' *''Code D-2'' *''Cozy-san'' (English localization of 1998 and 2003 series) *''Cybernetic'' (North American distribution) *''Danger Planet'' *''Deal or No Deal Wales'' (American distribution) *''Dial'' (North American distribution) *''Double Dare: Canada'' *''Eagle Girl'' *''The Fighter'' (III and IV) (North American distribution) *''Film Saga'' (I and II) (North American distribution) *''Forward Mecha'' (all series except Space Guardians) (North American distribution) *''Gamer's Luck'' (American distribution) *''George's Marvelous Medicine'' *''Get Viral'' *''Ghoul Soul Detection Squad'' (English localization) *''Kamen Rider: The Animated Series'' *''The Kid Ranger'' *''Kitchen Princess'' (English localization) *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Parody Central'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Tales from the 2nd Dimension'' *''Power Rangers: The Animated Series'' *''Project Mirai'' *''Rock Dog'' *''Rock Starz Unite!'' (American distribution) *''Sega All-Stars'' (English localization, seasons 1-6 distributed through Jetix Cymru) *''Spy City'' *''Star Trek: The New Enterprise'' *''Storytelling'' *''Super-Duper Spider-Man'' (English localization) *''Swordbreaker'' (English localization of TV series only; dub will be co-produced with Venga Seattle) *''Swordbreaker Knights'' (English localization of TV series only; dub will be co-produced with Venga Seattle) *''Transformers: Disney Continuity'' **''Transformers: Animated (2017)'' **''Transformers: Attack of the Decepticons'' **''Transformers: Autobots'' **''Transformers: Infinite Energy'' **''Transformers: Return to Cybertron'' *''Twinkle Stars'' (English localization) *''Us.'' (1993 series) (North American distribution) *''WarioWare Popples'' (American distribution) *''Wish Me Mell'' (American distribution) *''The World'' (North American distribution) *''World War Winter'' (North American distribution of TV series and Final Battle only) Trivia TBA.